The ability to safely navigate stairs is a key determinant of whether or not a person may return home after undergoing physical rehabilitation. Conventional methods used in physiotherapy to train people to ascend and descend staircases are not ideal. Typically, makeshift wooden blocks are used to simulate lower step training and wooden staircases with fixed stair heights (4″ and 6″) are used to simulate higher steps. The limited range of riser heights of these staircases do not meet the needs of most patients, as most patients require training on steps that are lower or higher than the available heights. Furthermore, the weight capacity and design most often cannot accommodate a patient and his/her therapist, or even a heavier patient by him/herself.
DE 20 2010 007 868 discloses a staircase to be used for the rehabilitation of patients in which the height of the steps is adjustable. The rise of each step can be adjusted individually by manual operation of a lateral adjustment mechanism. However, manual adjustment is not convenient. Furthermore, the first step is in a fixed position and is raised from the supporting surface as the frame of the staircase is positioned below the steps. Thus, a ramp may be required to access the first step. This is undesirable as the mechanics of walking up a ramp are different from the mechanics of climbing a step and physiotherapists do not want to train a patient in two different mechanistic processes. Furthermore, adding a ramp to access the steps, extends the footprint of the staircase.
Motorized staircases with variable height risers exist. For example, DE 69818040T2 discloses an adjustable staircase for use in the rehabilitation of patients. In this staircase the mechanism for raising the steps is positioned below each step. The lifting mechanism impedes the lowering of the first step so that it cannot come into contact with a supporting surface. A staircase with an adjustable rise is commercially available and is described as the Dynamic Stair Trainer (DST). The DST has a fixed bottom step that is offset from the ground by a height of 3 inches. Thus, these motorized staircases also require a ramp or a further set of fixed steps in order to access the first step. As described above, this is not desirable.
It is an object of the present disclosure to obviate or mitigate at least one disadvantage of previous rehabilitation staircases.